combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
CA Storyline
The CA Storyline 'is a complex and detailed account of the ongoing war all over the world of Combat Arms. UAF The '''United Alliance Forces '('''UAF) are the fictional "Protagonists" of Combat Arms. They are an international military organization dedicated to prevent and stop terrorism. The UAF are usually portrayed by Alpha Team; having the makeshift base, usually with a major disadvantage. UAF personnel are in charge of the "imminent destruction" of all terrorist or militant efforts, and they will use C4's to carry out their plans. During the NEMEXIS Outbreak, the UAF Special Forces were in charge of the termination of any, if all, Infected personnel. Notable UAF members are: Zadan, Mei, Deckland, Kamara, Viper, Scorpion, Hawk, Raven Former UAF members are: Hana, Hauser, Coleman, and Baron. Warcorp The War Corporation '('WarCorp) is the fictional "Antagonist" of Combat Arms. They are a worldwide military group responsible for many terrorist attacks and global atrocities. WarCorp is usually portrayed by Bravo Team; having the (structurally) powerful base, usually with several military advantages. WarCorp personnel are in charge of defending their base of operations, and taking out any, if all UAF Forces. They are highly skilled in defusing any weapons that would threaten their site of operations, including a C4. Notable WarCorp members are: A majority of Mercenaries, including Hana, Baron, Rocco, and most notably Colonel Coleman Former WarCorp members are: N/A NEMEXIS Corp. The NEMEXIS Corporation '('NEMEXIS) is an individual organization that excels in biological warfare and advanced combat technology. Though they are a supposedly "Neutral" group, their true intentions are still unknown. NEMEXIS shares most of the responsibility for the NEMEXIS Outbreak (thus the name), and the initial release of The Infection. They are also "credited" with the discovery of the first prototype antidote (It is currently unknown if this "antidote" has any effect on the current stage of Infection). No notable NEMEXIS personnel have yet to appear in-game, though many of their company's equipment and vehicles do. In addition, it is shown that they also hire Mercenaries to fight (along with the UAF and WarCorp) when the situation arises. They have also created and manufactured much of the Player's Arsenal. Former NEMEXIS members are: Hauser, a security guard. The Player The Player (You) may be considered as the most important character in Combat Arms. Uncertain Statistics ''(about the Player) *Your personality *Your faction *Your skill *Your experience *Your intentions *Your rank *Your age *Your gender However, it is safe to assume that the Player has survived every encounter that he/she has been involved in (excluding Cabin Fever). It is also implied that the Player has survived every ordeal relatively unscathed. Cabin Fever Controversy The '''Cabin Fever Controversy '''is an ongoing debate on whether or not the Player survived the events of Cabin Fever. Much of the details surrounding the event are a mystery, as to how the Player got there in the first place, whether he or she is a double-agent or a re-doubled agent (a person pretending to be a double-agent). and how much of a role he or she plays during the events of that operation. The ending is the most debated part, because it ends with the Player supposedly "dying" and succumbing to the Infection. This, in itself, would go against much of the Storyline physics. The Player cannot die, because he/she is the key character of the Storyline, so he-or-she must survive every mission. He or she also cannot proceed to further missions if they are already dead. It is also unclear of how they became Infected, especially if one manages to survive a game of Cabin Fever without ever making direct contact with an Infected, or venturing outside into the contaminated air. Unless a future mission involved being an Infected, then the ending of Cabin Fever may or may not be considered canon. Several theories include: '''False Death *The Player that "dies" is supposedly not you, but another person in your Fireteam. This is backed by the fact that the person who dies is seemingly male, though some players may play as a female character. *Contrary, however, is the fact that the whole scene takes place from the 1st-person point-of view. Unless it was for a dramatic effect, it would have to be considered canon. *The other characters on the Helicopter managed to neutralize the Infection before it got out-of-control. Rocco, for one, had his gun ready in a matter of seconds. The Infected are also much easier to kill IRL, so the situation may have been defused before anything catastrophic occurred. In this case, you or your Infected teammate were quickly eliminated. *The events of Cabin Fever are not told from the Player's POV, but instead of a double-agent's. Theory #1 supports this fact. True Death *Even if you didn't become Infected, the ensuing battle on-board the Helicopter would've most-likely killed you anyway. *Since you survive every mission, it is "safe" to say that you survived this one too. How else could you have been involved in operations such as Vertigo and Dredge, and even Black Lung? *You actually became Infected somehow, and after a short period of time as an Infected, you may or may not be cured in the near-future (unlikely) 'Black Lung' The events of Black Lung are even more ''of a mystery, namely because it has so many plot-holes. This time, the player assumes the role as a member of a bomb-squad. *When it took place. #The game does not mention whether or not Black Lung takes place after Cabin Fever. The official description only states that it took place after Overdose, so it could have happened before, after, or even at the ''same time as Cabin Fever. #When the Players engage the Special Infected below the ground, neither they nor Coleman make any remark about them. So either they've encountered them before, or the Players are unable to communicate their findings back to headquarters. #Both Viper AND Rocco appear as part of the assault team, and both of them have seemingly "died" prior to the event (Viper in the QMT and Rocco supposedly at the end of CF). If this is to be believed, then- *Who you are playing as. #Since the game does not mention the events of Cabin Fever at'' all'' in this mission, it is uncertain if you had survived that ordeal as yourself. If you had, no one seems to remark about anything (see above). #You may be playing as an entirely different person, similar to the double-agents of Cabin Fever (which would make BOTH Fireteams non-canon) *Coleman. #If he had already defected to WarCorp during the events of Overdose, then he probably wouldn't be here to help guide the players. Also, why would WarCorp be interested in stopping the Infected? So either Coleman has not yet defected during this time (which means Overdose may have taken place BEFORE Desert Thunder), or you are a part of WarCorp. #Normally the UAF assumes the role of the "heroic" demolitionist; though this is subject to change at any time. *Other flaws. #It is completely impossible for players to enter a mine '''''deep below the ground, go farther down, and end up jumping out of a hole, diving through the sky and hurtle towards the sea. #The coal mine may take place in a mountain or some other raised land form, rather than a conventional mine that simply goes into the ground. This would explain how they jumped into the sea. but it wouldn't fully explain why the UAV had massive interference if they went several thousand feet below the ground (There is a staircase leading up at the beginning of the game, though it is unclear where it leads). #It is possible the coal mine is underground, but it is near a waterfall. It could be at a side near the falling water. Another fact that supported this is that you will hear running water sounds at the ending. #The UAV might be rigged or malfunctioning, giving out faulty information to both parties. (unlikely) ANYTHING BEYOND THIS POINT IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION, AND MUST BE REVIEWED WITH CAUTION! Minor Protagonists These groups may or may not be allied with the UAF, but they are still fighting with a righteous cause. They mainly play a small role, but they are heavily involved in certain storylines. Un-Named Armies A group of militants that are engaging terrorists worldwide. They are involved in almost every map, though they might not be the same Army. These unnamed armies are likely each country's national army, though they could be branches of the UAF. Un-Named Governments A country's active government which has decided to take a role in a certain operation's events. One notable government that makes a cameo is the United States Government. Special Ops. An unspecified group of Special Operations, they may be part of another organization or simply a branch of the UAF. Minor Antagonists These groups may or may not be allied with Warcorp, but they are still fighting for a corrupted cause. They mainly play a small role, but they are heavily involved in certain storylines. Sand Hog (a.k.a. Mogadishu's Military), The' 'Sand Hog is a military group in Mogadishu. They were responsible for breaking a U.N. treaty, thus forcing the UAF to deal with them once and for all. After the events of Desert Thunder, they shot down a helicopter to search for technology or classified information useful for them. The UAF responded and yet again dealt a blow to the Sand Hog. It is unconfirmed if any militants have encountered the the Infected, unleashed by NEMEXIS. However, many of the Infected seem to be wearing the same traditional garb as the militants, possibly hinting a connection. The Guerrilla Army (official name unknown) The Guerrilla Army '''is the antagonistic militant group of the Insurgence Arc. They were first encountered prior to Operation: Grave Digger, and were soon forced to lodge there. After being ousted from their temporary base-of-operations, they retreated to a freeway, thus resulting in Operation: Roadkill. In an effort to eliminate them all, the UAF tried to finish them off by initiating a bombing run. It is currently unknown whether there were any survivors, but there are some hints that some of the militants survived. UAF Double Agents '''The UAF Double Agents are undercover agents working for Warcorp. There are many double-agents throughout the CA Storyline, but the most prominent are the ones sent to Overdose. These double-agents were sent as a special UAF reconnaissance squad to Overdose after the battle of LAB 3, to secure any samples of the bio-contaminant. Upon arrival, the double-agents uncovered their plot and viciously attacked the UAF forces, forcing them to retreat. Battered, but not dead yet, the UAF devised a plan and fought back. Those who survived had managed to escape LAB 3 with a sample of the Infection, unknowingly drawing hordes of The Infected with them. While the''' real 'UAF agents are engaged the Infection across the globe, the Double Agents held out at Cabin Fever. Thanks to the help of the newly-turned Colonel Coleman, the remaining Agents managed to be evacuated. However, due to prolonged exposure to the Infection, most of the survivors (though possibly NOT the Player) became Infected on-board the helicopter. It is currently unknown if any soldiers survived, or if the sample is still intact. Chinatown Units (official name unknown) '''The Chinatown Units' are the smugglers from Operation: Showdown. The UAF were sent in to eliminate them, and the onslaught that followed destroyed the nearby area. To make things worse, the Infected arrived just in time to try wipe out both forces from the area. They too are currently engaged in fighting The Infected. South American Rebels (official name unknown) The South American Rebels are the enemies that are encountered during the Wilderness Arc. Apparently, they have ties to the Guerrilla Army, and may go as far as being a branch of their troops. The Infected The Infected are remains of what were once living beings. Bio-engineered by NEMEXIS, they are extremely dangerous. "Kill Creek" Insurgents These militants are main antagonists of Kill Creek. That might be another branch of the Guerrilla Army of Roadkill and Grave Digger. "Vertigo" Terrorists These militants are the main antagonists of Vertigo. They could be connected to the Chinatown units. "Dark Forest" Insurgents This group of militants are encamped within Dark Forest. They have a missile launcher aimed at UAF forces. "Sector 25" Assailants The soldiers are the main antagonists of Sector 25. Possibly related to the UAF double-agents, they assaulted Sector 25 and fought for the antidote. Whether they want the antidote to destroy it, sell it, or keep it is unknown "Dredge" Terrorists These enemies are the main antagonists of the map Dredge. They plan to bomb underground, so the entire city will collapse. They, however, are discovered and it is now unknown if they are defeated. Map Storylines All the maps in the CA universe correspond to each other; meaning that there is an order of events in which they happened. Some operations predate others, while others are successions to some. The F.N.G. Arc In Training Grounds, New recruits are sent into a UAF training camp to learn the basics of a war. The Pursuit Arc In Junk Flea, A legendary terrorist, Khatin Kerfyef, seeks asylum. His knowledge of global operations, personnel, long-term strategy and tactics, is imperative to destroying their organization once and for all. The UAF is to infiltrate enemy territory and take out the opposing forces at the Voltier Junkyard. (Fate Unknown)) The Chinatown Arc In Showdown, Reckless gunfights are making the industrial city of Southern China a hell on earth. Intelligence reveals that suspicious vehicles are spotted around an abandoned warehouse of the city outskirts. While investigating the warehouse, the counter- unit falls under the attack of guerrilla forces smuggling fire for the preparation of an insurgence. Use any and all means to eliminate them and protect the city from the riot. (Fate Unknown) The Cityside Arc In Vertigo, Terrorists have infiltrated the operation room on the roof of a major finance building so they can disseminate nerve gas through the air circulation system. Upon discovering the plans of the terrorists, military forces have inserted onto the roof of the high rise. Stop the terrorists from detonating their chemical weapon. (Fate Unknown) The Wilderness Arc In Brushwood, A C-131 cargo plane delivering cargo to stranded allies has crashed in enemy territory due to a possible saboteur on-board. Initiate a search for any survivors, and eliminate any enemy targets in the area. (Fate Unknown) The Guerrilla Arc In RattleSnake, Where a ;structure is suspected to be of the enemy's manufacturing facility of military supplies and chemical weapons. It has been discovered in a mountainous region in the jungle. Operation “RattleSnake” is good to go, and the UAF will take down all possible threats and secure the area. (Fate: Currently unknown) The Cascade Arc In Two Towers, There has been a breach in the defensive line of the United Alliance Forces' 5th Corp. The enemy has constructed a nearby comm tower, and its signal jamming device is blocking all attempts to contact the stranded battlefront. The UAF is to eliminate all hostile personnel in the area, and restore communications. The assault failed, and UAF Forces made a hasty retreat to a nearby town where... In''' WaveRider', The tiled rooftops of the resort of Rupheria cascade down the hillside, mirroring the fallback position of the United Alliance Forces to regroup and plan another offensive. Satellite recon indicated an immediate counterattack on our position. Hasty preparations are made to ambush the incoming enemy forces from the top of city's buildings… (Fate: Currently unknown) The Insurgence Arc In '''Grave Digger,' A special Counter-Insurgency unit has been deployed to a small Central European city to eliminate an infamous guerrilla army. The Counter-Insurgency Unit, taking full advantage of modern air, artillery and electronic warfare assets, has cut off the army's supplies and surrounded the area, forcing them to retreat to an old monastery outside the city. Trapped and desperate, the guerrilla army has decided to carry out one, final, full-scale attack. Now, in a building that is intended to keep peace, the battle rages on...and there can only be one winner. After a decisive victory, an imminent surrender was expected. As usual, things didn't go as planned. The guerrillas successfully fled and arrived... In Roadkill, ''' Where, flushed out from their hideout, the guerrilla group attempted to convoy men and supplies to a safer location, but their convoy was an easy target and destroyed by UAF air strikes. Preparing for the worst, a UAF Counter-Insurgency Team has been dispatched to the area to sweep the area for any survivors. (Fate Unknown) The Valley Arc In '''Kill Creek, A UAF Counter-Insurgency unit has been sent to a bridge where they find hostile insurgents storing weapons in a train. The UAF unit attacks and the battle of a lifetime begins... (Fate Unknown) The Sandstorm Arc In Pump Jack, A surprise attack has captured the Nuzak in the Navarre Desert. This is the only fuel station within the 500 mile radius for United Alliance Forces. The UAF is to use any and all means to recapture the fuel outpost from enemy fighters. (Fate Unknown) The Oasis Arc In Desert Thunder, Mogadishu's military, the Sand Hog, is one of the core powers within East Aphrelia. They are suspected of illegally supplying weapons to nearby countries and have been placed on the UAF's expulsion list. The Parliament, however, fearing public scrutiny and opinion, is asking the UAF headquarters for concrete evidence before signing off on the operation. Having no other choice, the UAF headquarters is planning a secret operation in order to get access to key Intel that could be used to prove Sand Hog's involvement in illegal activities. After the successful retrieval of the Intel, and clearing the surrounding city of hostiles, your mission endpoint finds you... In Sand Hog, ''' Where a friendly Blackhawk transport chopper has been shot down over a remote desert town by a local warlord and his force. All personnel aboard are presumed to be lost. Now your team must prevent the enemy's recovery of classified tech from the wreckage by reaching the crash site of the downed chopper first. Not so long afterwards.. (or maybe before) In '''Desert Fox You hunt down Terrorist "Z" to receive Intel, and then destroy AA guns in order to escape via helicopter. (Fate Unknown) The Biohazard Arc In Cold Seed, Military Intelligence has learned that a biochemical weapon may be in development inside an abandoned mine in Oskrov. This may be a derivative of a lethal nerve gas agent, -19, stolen from a black ops lab two weeks ago. Recover the agent at all costs, and expect heavy resistance from enemy forces in the area. The first search yielded nothing, but a faint trail was discovered. After an intense search, the trail had ended up... In Death Room, Where after the raid on the Oskrov biochemical weapons plant turned up empty, classified intelligence was obtained detailing the hidden underground facility in nearby metropolitan Voltir. It is said that massive amounts of state-of-the-art biochemical weapons were moved and are now being stored there. Any leak of these weapons could cause an irreversible biochemical disaster, causing hundreds of thousands of civilian casualties and rendering the city uninhabitable. The UAF was to locate and destroy the weapons at any cost. By the time they arrived, the base had already been evacuated. Signs showed that something else had caused the enemy to abandon their hideout. The base was abandoned and the trail went cold. Not yet finished however, the UAF sent in two Specialist agents to re-investigate and liquidate any remaining biochemical weapons. Their mission succeeded, and the site is no more. However, communications with the team has been lost. Though all scans read that there shouldn't have been any enemy personnel on site, evidence shows that the two weren't alone... (Fate Unknown) The Storm Arc In Dark Forest, UAF are sent to deal with insurgents that plan to assault UAF forces with a SAM launcher. In this twisted swamp, friend and foe alike are a threat. (Fate Unknown) The Warcorp Arc In Warhead, ''' United Alliance Forces obtained information regarding a high-level, imminent threat. A secretive band of terrorists have acquired a high-yield nuclear device and have hidden it in an abandoned factory. It is believed that they are preparing a drone delivery to an unknown target. The UAF is to locate and secure the nuclear device. Be aware, as enemy forces are on high alert. Eliminate them at all costs. After a successful takeover, the UAF discovered that one missile never reached its final destination. (Fate Unknown) The Northern Wastelands Arc In '''Snow Valley, Where a Lockeland U-5 reconnaissance aircraft has discovered a hostile missile base, in a disputed region between borders. The enemy has been preparing the launch of a nuclear warhead at a neighboring nation. Eliminate any enemy forces found within the complex and recover the missile. When the UAF arrived, it was far too late to retrieve the warhead, and the mission was botched. Before the withdrawal, however, two Specialists successfully prevented the launch and detonated the control room. (Fate Unknown) The Sabotage Arc In Grey Hammer, Where the location of the enemy's power plant has been discovered by United Alliance Forces. The lone spy successfully planted an EMP bomb to destroy this new target, but the bomb's detonation cap had malfunctioned due to unknown reasons. Enter the area, initiate manual detonation of the EMP, and neutralize any enemy forces in the area. Once again, the UAF arrived too late, and the enemy had already made off with the EMP. Further searching. along with Central Intelligence tells us that... In Power Surge, ''' The enemy squad has been tracked to this industrial pumping station. The UAF is to eliminate all hostiles and finally retrieve the EMP bomb. (Fate Unknown) The Underground Arc In '''Dredge, Terrorists are plotting to blow up the city by setting up an elaborate system of bombs in the city's sewer system. Just as the terrorists are about to execute their plan, they are discovered and the army is brought in. (Fate Unknown) The NEMEXIS Arc In Overdose, ''' The physiological stress and fatigue caused by the ongoing war has left soldiers deserting in droves and showing a lack of respect for their superior officers. In a controversial step to boost mercenary morale, high ranking officers authorized development of a stamina drug using a promising new organic sample. When the final product was being prepared for mass production, the first and only surviving test subject had an abnormal and untested dosage enter their bloodstream. The cause of the accident has yet to be determined, but shortly thereafter, the local security response team sent transmissions warning of a severe physical threat and potential outbreak situation. Before the transmissions were abruptly terminated, they alluded to the remainder of the drug sample left intact in the research center. The research center has been shut down by the Automatic Quarantine System, and an infiltration mission by Special Forces has been called upon in order to retrieve the drug sample. While engaged The Infected, several agents had defected from the UAF and assaulted the remaining squad. After a three-way engagement (The UAF vs. the Double Agents vs. the Infected), the UAF prevailed. LAB 3 was shut off and "cleansed" of all traces of the Infection, and the remaining Infected were captured and sent for testing. After the initial Quarantine lock-down, NEMEXIS Corp called for additional military backup to manage the Quarantine of LAB 3, while they continued to conduct tests of their newly-developed vaccine on the Infected. Stretched thin by their commitment to the vaccine development, employees at NEMEXIS began to get sloppy. Their negligence proved catastrophic; one of the Infected escaped while it was being transferred to another lab area, allowing the virus to spread quickly outside of Lab 3. Wanting to maintain progress on the vaccine development, the Military responded immediately by seizing as many of the Infected as possible. Unfortunately, victims are sill being infected rapidly, ravaging their surroundings-and leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. In an attempt to curb the Infection, the UAF has put all current operations on pause. The military has dispatched a special unit to eliminate the remnants of the virus. In the meantime.. In '''Short Fuse, While the battle against the Infected raged on, the UAF encountered more startling issues. The military received Intel that led them to believe they were in danger of an anti-government uprising from local insurgents. The insurgents have seized a NEMEXIS research facility in the outskirts of the city. Although uprisings have become fairly common of late, the military has made the destruction of this particular group the highest priority, fearing that they have obtained access to top secret cutting-edge military equipment, information, and technology, all being developed by NEMEXIS. The military has dispatched special forces to quickly and quietly annihilate the research facility, and all those who occupy it. (Fate Unknown) Several months later... In Sector 25, Six months after the initial Outbreak, the scientists at the NEMEXIS Research Lab finally had an antidote prototype ready for a clinical demonstration. However, while waiting for the demonstration, the lab was attacked by a group of terrorists. You must annihilate the enemies and protect the antidote sample. After being called in, the UAF have no choice but to find a way to clear the place of the hostile threat... (Fate Unknown) In Cabin Fever, Previously, the remaining Double Agents who survived had managed to escape LAB 3 with a sample of the Infection; unknowingly drawing hordes of The Infected with them. While the''' real 'UAF agents engaged the Infection across the globe, the Double Agents held out within the confines of Cabin Fever. Thanks to the help of the UAF turncoat, Colonel Coleman, the remaining Agents managed to be evacuated in time. However, due to prolonged exposure to the Infection, all but several survivors became Infected. The helicopter presumably crashed somewhere unknown. (Fate Unknown*) In '''Black Lung', The Infected have retreated below into a coal mine, while also sealing the fate of civilians who had taken refuge underneath the ground. A specialized bomb-squad has been sent in to seal off the mine and to eliminate any hostiles they encounter. (Fate Unknown) In Ghost Town, A sudden outbreak has occurred in a deserted town somewhere in the U.S. While it is still unknown how the virus has reached this urban area, the city has been quarantined and all civilians have been ordered to evacuate, NEMEXIS employees have been sent in to remove any trace of the company's involvement. (Fate Unknown) ---- Category:System